Konata visits America
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Konata visits America but got a surprise


Konata one day bought a plane ticket to America. She went to New York because she wanted to see the Twin Towers.

She was left deeply disappointed.

"Sorry an inside job destroyed this beauty a decade ago. World Trade Center is no more."

Nooooooooooo! Konata was trolled by Kagami again. The latter told the former that the World Trade Center is still standing.

She still had a few days left in the city so she decided to travel around.

Since she was on a tight budget, she had to make do with public transport.

The public transport transported her back to Africa.

"Ayooooooo bibup bibup bib da fuk up nigga yo gotta c dis sheitz man I swear the dokumentary iz plain wrong yer know what I'm sayin' yer know what I'm goddamn sayin' dey say egyptians ain't black liek nigga plz we wuz kangz n sheitz lol we build pyramids we build desertz we create everythangggg mannnnnn smfh white pple hol dis L…"

The bus ride would be great had it not been full of niggers.

"Ayoo gurl r8 mah dick man," one of the niggers suddenly unzipped his pants and showed konata his weiner.

"Fuck off nigger!"

The nigger stared at her. His coon lips quivered as he registered her words in her mind.

Calling the direct descendant of an Egyptian kangz a nigger.

She. Must. Be. Stopped.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait waiiiiiiiiit! Ey yo gurl who u calling nigga? Wtf gurl c'mere nigga c'mere and take the L frum my fist!"

Konata knew blackbelt so she went to take the L.

Before the nigger could lay a single punch, she hurled him over and proceeded on to lynch him.

The rest of the niggers got triggered at their homie's injusticed death. They started beating Konata up.

Konata was outnumbered.

"Ayoooo fuking bitch you tryna make enemies wif us blackz we be thug lyfe mothafucka real thug lyfe reaaaaaal thug lyfe Tyrone Jr wuz us nigga he wuz kangz n sheitz and yo killed him damn Imma fix yo sorry ass!"

"Black lyfe's matter fo real Tyrone Jr dindu nuffin he wuz an gud boi wtf smdh nigga plz finish dis gurl mofo let's fuk her pussy and gibe that bitch ass racist niglet children ayooo anyone wif me?"

They agreed in unison. Unless she herself raise a nigger up, she will never understand how bad racism is.

So they began raping her and beating her and stamping on her head before throwing her off the bus.

Konata was furious. She started to hate niggers. Uncivilised fucktards don't deserve to live, she thought. Monkeys deserve more privilege than niggers!

Thank's to America, Konata could buy a gun at walmart. She has decided to shoot up a school to teach niggers a lesson.

The next day, she went to a black school and shot all the students. She make sure that only nigger teachers got shot. After shooting the school she graffitied on the walls "No More Niggers".

The police soon came for her. "I'm sorry mam I liked your approach to the nigger epidemic but I have to do my job."

Konata was sent to guantanamo bay. There she met Anders Breivik and they immediately fell in loved. They fucked day and night and produced many babies in prison.

She also gave birth to the niglet she got from the rape. She would beat him up daily for revenge.

Thanks to their babies they could collect welfare even when in prison. The started using the money to bribe officers. They could see themselves bribing their way to escape very soon.

Finally, on the day of their anniversary, a mysterious figure suddenly teleported into their cells.

It was George "Can't flim flam the zim zam" Zimmerman. He is the god of justice and law enforcement.

"Quick get the fuck out of here!" George Zimmerman shouted at them. They escaped the prison and saw daylight for the first time in years.

"Oh freedom!" Konata teared up as she kissed George Zimmerman passionately. Anders furiously masterbated to this because he's a cuck.

Suddenly Konata remembered something. Oh fuck my job is not finished! I have to kill more niggers!

And so Konata went back to jail again. This time she had killed 6 gorillion niggers so she was sentenced to death.

At her death sentence, she said, "I shiggy diggy, I dindu nuffin!" Before the executioner turned on the switch.

Konata has finally died.

However, one of the detectives present believed that something seems fishy.

He looked closer and then yelled in horror.

The well-disguised Konata mask has melted under high temperature and beneath the decoy lay a dark skinned individual.

It was Konata's nigger child.


End file.
